Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by CrazyJan57
Summary: What does Victoria find out while Diego was away in France? Based on NW Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

**Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder ... Or Sometimes It Just Becomes More Curious**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Production Inc does – I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – What did Victoria discover while Diego was off on his French holiday? Season 2 - episodes "All For One"

We've discussed this several times in our FB group, about how long Diego would have been away. But for this story, I'm staying with the show, which assumes Diego was away for three months, even though it would not have been enough time for Diego to sail from California, around Cape Horn, up into the Atlantic to France. Then to travel to Paris, and further south to have his little adventure and then go all the way back again. In reality, he would have been away between seven to nine months, or even longer.

This is another one of those half started stories, that I've managed to get finished in the last week :)

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been two months since Diego de la Vega had left for his holiday to France; two months where nothing of great importance happened in or around the pueblo of Los Angeles. With the Alcalde away in Mexico City and with Sergeant Mendoza in temporary command, the people were enjoying a rare reprieve from the harsh and at times, brutal treatment of their leader, in his pursuit of personal wealth and glory. No new taxes had been raised, no floggings had been ordered and even the bandits, normally a curse to all settlements along El Camino Real, seemed to have bypassed Los Angeles and had not stirred up any trouble.

For Victoria, it meant a strange sense of loneliness. She had found she missed Diego's frequent appearance in the tavern, she missed his friendly face, his smiles, his gentle humour and his reassuring presence in her life. She never realised it before but he had become a part of her life, a large part it seemed and now that he was gone, she was missing him a great deal.

Apparently she wasn't the only one missing Diego. Felipe had come into the tavern soon after Diego had left with Don Alejandro, looking like he had lost his best friend, which considering how close the two were, was probably true. Victoria had taken pity on the youth and offended him a job at the tavern, to keep him occupied and in the company of people. Don Alejandro had agreed immediately, knowing it would do Felipe a world of good, to be amongst people instead of moping around the hacienda.

She couldn't offer Felipe much in the way of work. With his deafness, he couldn't serve the patrons and he didn't know how to cook but he could help with cleaning the tavern, both inside and out on the porch, several days a week. Felipe beamed as he accepted the offer; not only would he be paid for the work but he could also keep his ears open for any gossip regarding Zorro's lack of appearance, while Diego was away.

Victoria soon began to notice something strange; Zorro hadn't been seen for some time. At first, she hadn't noticed it, for he didn't appear every day or even every second day, so it hadn't occurred to her, that something was different. She also wasn't worried for she knew it was risky for him to come just for a visit but as time went on and there was still no sign of him, she began to be more concerned. Had he been wounded by a lancer or bandit or worse? Was he lying dead somewhere, with no one to prepare a proper burial and say prayers for him. Her imagination took over as she began to have dreadful nightmares of Zorro's body being torn apart by wild animals.

But then word came from Mendoza and the lancers; they had seen Zorro riding Toronado in the distance, while they had been on patrol. They gave chase but lost him in the maze of gullies and ravines in the hills east of Los Angeles. The news of Zorro was indeed alive, was heart-warming to Victoria but at the same time she wondered why he hadn't paid her a visit in so long. Why had he stayed away from her? Was all his promises just empty words? Had he been toying with her feelings all this time?

Before she was worried but now she was getting angry and upset. Why hadn't he come to her?

She wished Diego was there to speak to. While she knew he didn't liked talking about Zorro, he would at least give her some advice or some kind of reassurance. Even just talking about her fears would help. She realised now that she had no one else in her life she could talk with and not be judged. She knew she could go to Don Alejandro if she was in trouble but she didn't feel comfortable enough with the older man to discuss her fears of Zorro. There was Padre Benitez but she felt she needed a friend, more than a confessional. She didn't have any real close female friends, even with her workers, Pilar and Alicia, she wasn't all that close with.

She came to realise just how much she relied on her friend, more than anyone else. Even more that Zorro, himself.

That realisation made her reflect on the two men in her life; Diego de la Vega and Zorro. One, a good and generous man, a man who she was only beginning to realise how much he meant to her. The other, the dashing hero, the mysterious man who professed his feelings without revealing his name.

What did she really know about Zorro? Nothing beyond what she had seen and heard. Yes, he was a skilled swordsman and horseman, he disliked injustice and he behaved like the dashing hero; flirting and stealing kisses. But who was he? What kind of man was he under the mask? Where did he come from? What did he do when he wasn't Zorro?

Now, Diego she knew, or at least she thought she knew. They have known each other since they were children and he had been childhood friends with her brothers. He was a good and an honest man, generous to those in need. He always there when she needed help, and even when she didn't, he was there to lift her spirits. And even if he didn't fight with a sword, she now realised that he fought in his own way, with the newspaper. Had he not been thrown in the cells a number of times, just for speaking his mind?

She truly wished Diego was around to talk with.

Then a startling thought entered her mind, a thought that she had once or twice before but she never really considered it, until now. Was Diego, Zorro?

The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't deny the coincidences. Diego was away at the same that Zorro was away. Granted, Mendoza did say they saw him but it was in the distance. It could have been anyone wearing black, riding a black horse. So she didn't give much credence to that sighting because she knew he would visit her, even if there was no other reason to come into the pueblo. Unless he had sent a message to her, which she never received.

Regardless of whether there had been a message or not, it was all starting to make sense to her now, as her mind began to pull all the little pieces of the puzzle together and came up with the only answer she could. Diego de la Vega was indeed Zorro. There could be no other explanation.

She was both excited, upset and even a little disappointed because he kept it from her, made her believe he was someone else but even with her mixed emotions, she understood the need for secrecy. It meant his life and those around him, if his identity had become known. She wanted to speak with Don Alejandro or even Felipe about her discovery but she didn't want to say anything unless she was right.

And to do that, she needed to confront Diego when he returned from his travels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N – This chapter contains some dialogue from the episode.

* * *

Diego was travel weary as the stagecoach rumbled into the plaza, he had been travelling almost non-stop for three months and he longed to be home, to sleep in his own bed, to eat good food. He missed his father and Felipe and most importantly, his missed Victoria. More than anything else his holiday to France had made him realise how much a part of his life, she was. He never realised how often he went to the tavern just for a glimpse of the woman he loved, until now. Yes, he had met some very attractive and beautiful women on his journey but none could compare to his Victoria. He missed seeing her, missed being in her company, her natural beauty and even her occasional temper.

Finally the stagecoach came to a halt and as he stepped out, he couldn't stop the large smile from appearing on his face when he saw both Felipe and Victoria on the steps of the tavern. He almost pulled Felipe into a fierce embrace but at the last moment, he decided not to embarrass the youth and clapped his arms instead, while Victoria greeted him in French.

"Bonjour monsieur."

He grinned and shook his head, "Oh no, please Victoria, no more French."

She grinned, "Then Buenos dias senor," she replied as she gazed intently at him, "You must be hungry after your long journey, why don't you come inside and I'll prepare you a nice lunch," she paused as she touched Felipe's arm, "Would you like some lunch too, Felipe?"

Felipe smiled and nodded.

Diego felt somewhat uneasy by her scrutiny, "You're very kind, Victoria, gracias." he replied, as he watched her turn and re-enter the tavern. Perhaps she thought he was looking thinner than when he left. He had noticed a small weight loss, not surprising after what he had been through. Not to mention the food, which wasn't always the best when travelling.

Felipe motioned to him and he turned his attention back to the young man, "Thank you Felipe, it's a pleasure to be back home," he paused as Felipe signed, "Well, my vacation wasn't exactly relaxing. You can say one thing about the French, they're far from dull."

Felipe grinned and made a small z sign.

Diego nodded, "You were absolutely right to pack Zorro's things," he replied, "But I'm afraid we'll have to get a new hat." He added as he guided Felipe towards to entrance of the tavern.

"Diego!" Don Alejandro called out in happiness at seeing his son.

Diego turned around and grinned, "Father." He said as he watched the older man alight from the carriage.

"Welcome back," Don Alejandro said as he strode up the steps and pulled his son into a fierce embrace, "I've missed you."

Diego returned the embrace with the same warmth and love, "I've missed you too, father."

Don Alejandro pulled back and gazed at his tall son, "You're looking a little thinner. Didn't you take care of yourself?"

Diego grinned, "I did but you know what food is like when you are travelling."

"I do indeed," Don Alejandro replied understandingly as the three of them entered the tavern, "I've had some bad experiences over the years, especially in the army. But I'm sure some of Victoria's good cooking will make you feel better."

"Victoria is already arranging my lunch, father." he replied as they made their way over to a vacant table in the far corner.

"Has she indeed," Don Alejandro said with a gleam in his eyes as they sat down, "Diego, if you play your cards right, you could finally give me those grandbabies I've been wanting for a long time."

Diego frowned, "What do you mean?"

Don Alejandro grinned, "Well, I wasn't the only one who missed you, son," he replied, "And I'm not talking about Felipe here either." he added as he glanced over to the bar, where Victoria was serving a customer.

Diego followed his father's gaze, "You mean that Victoria...missed me?" he asked confusedly, "Well, I missed her too. I mean we're friends after all."

Don Alejandro snorted, "It's more than that son," he replied, "The senorita has been missing you far more than what I would expect from just a friend. And since Zorro hasn't been around, except for some vague sightings over the last several months, I think she might be looking for a -" he paused as he saw Victoria making their way over to them and he lowered his voice, "Carp diem, Diego. You may never get another chance."

"Father, I don't know what you are -" Diego stopped as Victoria came up to them, carrying a tray with two steaming bowls.

"I have some Albondigas soup for you both," she said warmly as she placed the bowls in front of Diego and Felipe, "I hope you enjoy it." She added as she handed over several wooden spoons.

"I'm sure we will, Victoria, gracias." Diego replied.

Don Alejandro smiled, "Diego enjoys your Albondigas soup more than our cook's," he commented, causing Diego to flick confused looked at him, "Do you have any more, Victoria?"

Victoria nodded, "Si, I do. Would you like some too, Don Alejandro?"

"That would be wonderful, gracias Victoria," Don Alejandro replied, "And perhaps you would like to join us. I'm sure you want to know all about Diego's holiday, just as we are."

She beamed with pleasure, while Diego tried not to choke on the soup, "I would love to hear about your travels, Diego," she replied as she gazed intently at the man sitting in front of her, "But I'm busy with the lunch meals. And besides I wouldn't want to intrude on a family reunion."

"Nonsense, Victoria, you wouldn't be intruding, you're like part of our family. Perhaps you could come out to the hacienda when you have a free moment, even today during siesta time," Don Alejandro suggested before he turned to his son, "Don't you agree, Diego. It'll be two friends catching up on news."

Diego flicked another glance at his father, not believing the innocent look on the older man's face. Just what was he up to, he wondered, "I would be pleased to tell you about my holiday to France, Victoria."

She smiled, "Gracias Diego, I would enjoy it. I've always wondered what it would be like to travel. I've only be as far south as San Diego or north to Santa Barbara. So I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to travel by ship across the oceans."

Don Alejandro slapped his knee, "Well, then that's agreed," he said, somewhat eagerly. A little to eager for Diego's taste, "Just come to the hacienda any time."

She nodded, "I'll just do that, gracias Don Alejandro," she replied as she turned to go but not before she gave one last glance at Diego.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Victoria reined her mare to a halt outside the de la Vega hacienda, she felt somewhat hesitant over what she was doing there. When Diego first stepped down from the coach, she had felt a wave of excitement, of anticipation of confirming her suspicions about the identity of Zorro was true or not. When she saw him, she knew without a doubt that it was true. Diego de la Vega was indeed Zorro. The excitement came from knowing that it was the man she relied on the most, the man who was a large of part of her life, the man she had feelings for, was Zorro. She didn't know what she would have done, if he had turned out to be a complete stranger.

But now, as she sat on her mare outside the hacienda, the first rush of emotions had passed and she was unsure about a lot of things. Should she confront Diego straight away, as she wanted to or should she wait until the right moment came along? Would he be happy that she found out or would he be angry? Did he really care for her or was it just part of the role he played as Zorro?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Don Alejandro emerged from the hacienda, "Victoria, I'm glad you came." He greeted her warmly.

She smiled, "Hola, Don Alejandro," she replied as she dismounted, "I hope I'm not interrupting you. I mean Diego has only just returned home -"

"Nonsense," he replied as he walked up to her, "As I said before, you're like a part of our family." he added as he took the reins from her and tied them loosely to the fence post, "In fact, I would only be to pleased for you to become a more, shall we say, permanent member." He reached out and gently touched her arm, "You like my son, don't you Victoria." He asked quietly, sincerely.

She felt a blush rise over her face at the forthright question, a question which deserved an honest answer, "Si, I do. I...I did miss him when he was away. More than I thought and it made me realise...some things...about my life that I...didn't want any more. I realised how he...was always there for me, how he always supported me. I came to realise that I had..have...feelings for him. I think I always had." She stammered over admitting her love to Don Alejandro about his son.

He gave her arm a gentle squeeze, "I thought as much. You seemed lost, somehow, over the last couple of months while he was away, like you had lost your best friend," he paused for a moment, "I know Diego cares deeply for you, though he doesn't show or even speak of it but I always knew there was...someone...he cared about. It's why I never pushed him to marry, even though I would have been within my rights to do so. I may have dropped hints but I would never force the issue," he paused again to gaze at the woman his son so obviously loved, "It would make me happy if the two of you married. You are suited to each other, you balance each other."

Victoria felt hot tears well in her eyes at his heartfelt words.

Don Alejandro squeezed her arm once more, "Now go and speak with Diego. He's out near the rear garden."

Diego was restless as he tended to the roses in the rear garden. His father's sudden compulsion to push Victoria and himself together was totally unexpected and was fraught with all kinds of peril, least of all Victoria's reaction to the truth. His father hadn't elaborated further on the journey home, except to tell him how sad and lonely Victoria was while he was away. That she obviously missed him a great deal and with Zorro's absence, she might be realising her hero wasn't the marrying kind.

Even Felipe had not been able to tell him more, except to say he had left Zorro's letter at the tavern where Victoria could find it. It seemed only two people knew what was going on; his father and Victoria herself. Just what exactly did they know, or perhaps what did they think they knew.

Well he was about to find out, as he heard soft footfalls coming around the corner.

"Buenas dias, Diego," Victoria greeted him with a smile, "Your father said you would be out here in the garden."

"Buenas dias," he replied as he turned to face her, "You have seen my father, then." He added as he gestured for her to take a seat on the bench.

She nodded as she moved closer to the bench but didn't sit down, "Si, he met me when I arrived."

He frowned slightly, "I must apologise for my father's behaviour at the tavern. He shouldn't have pressured us, I mean you, into coming here."

She took a step closer, "Oh no Diego, he didn't pressure me," she sort to reassure him, "I wanted to come."

He raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

She nodded, wondering how she never realised that Zorro and Diego were the same man, when it seemed so obvious to her now, "I wanted to hear about your holiday, what kind of interesting people you met. You mentioned you wanted to visit some wineries while you were there, so perhaps you could help me with choosing a more reputable wine merchant. I'm not happy with my supplier at the moment. I think he charges too much for wine, which isn't all that good."

He smiled, "I can certainly give you some names of other wine merchants, if you are interested. You may have to pay more but the wine is of good quality."

She thought for a moment, "I don't mind paying more for a better product, as I can charge more." she replied.

"That is certainly true," Diego said, "And I'm sure there are a number of caballeros, who would gladly pay for quality wine."

She nodded, "Si, there would be a market for it. Perhaps not a large demand but it's something to think about," she paused as she gazed up at the man she loved, "But I didn't just come here to talk about wine or your travels."

She took another step closer, "I came because I know your secret, Diego de la Vega."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diego blinked in surprise; he had been half expecting this question and yet his first instinct was to deny it, "My secret? What makes you think I have a secret?" And his second instinct was to deflect her question, "I am but a simply man, who enjoys simply things such as playing piano, reading, poetry, painting -"

"Diego, stop," Victoria said with a small smile. Somehow she knew he would deny it; it was very Diego like and was no doubt part of his disguise, "There's no need to hide behind a mask anymore. I know you are Zorro."

He held her gaze, saw the truth, her understanding and he hoped, her love. He let out a long breath, debating with himself as to whether he should admit or deny it. It was obvious that she knew and was not simply trying to obtain the information from him but at the same time, he was fighting himself, fighting against his need to protect his secret at all costs, to protect those he loved. But on the third hand, he deserved the love of a good woman, a wife and children just like any other man. Was his secret really worth that level of sacrifice? Wasn't he going to give it all up, if Victoria had not survived after being shot? If he could give it up for a death, could he not give it up for life? Perhaps he could have both; Zorro and Victoria.

In the end the truth won out, "You're right, Victoria, I am Zorro," he finally admitted to his greatest secret as he gestured to her once more to take a seat, "How and when did you find out?"

"I worked it out about a month ago." she replied as she sat down on the bench, pleased he had decided to tell her the truth. If they were to marry, there had to be no secrets between them.

He sighed as he sat beside her, "Was it because I was away at the same time that...Zorro was?"

She nodded, "Si, it was."

He frowned slightly, "But didn't you receive my letter or rather Zorro's letter explaining my absence?"

"What letter? I didn't receive any letter."

"A letter I had -" he stopped and shook his head, "It doesn't matter now." he stated. His secret was discovered all because of a misplaced letter. He reached out and held her hand in his, "I'm sorry Victoria, for keeping this from you. I never meant for this to become such an...overwhelming part of my life, of our life."

"It's all right Diego, I understand." she replied evenly.

He gazed at her sceptically, he doubted she could be that calm about the news.

She sighed as she saw his scepticism and knew he was right. She wasn't as calm as she looked, "That's not entirely true. In fact, it's not all right," she added as her anger and fears slowly boiled over, "What you do for the people, putting your life in danger over and over again, is brave and selfless. But what you did with me, with us, was wrong. I will admit it was all very romantic and dashing to have the attentions of...a mysterious masked man and I'm probably as much to blame in this...charade...as you."

She paused as she rose from the bench, paced a couple of steps before she turned and gazed at him, "But it's not the way I wanted to be courted, Diego. You...we...should not have let it become like it did between us. I mean between Zorro and me. You should have been open with me, as yourself and I know that if my parents were alive, they would never have permitted me to become involved with...Zorro."

He let out another long breath, as a rush of guilt surged through him, "It wasn't the way I wanted to court you either, by hiding behind mask. It was wrong of me to do so and I apologise for that, Victoria," he replied as he stood up, "All I can say, was that it was never my intention to court you with a mask," He shook his head, "I hate to imagine what my own father would say about my...ungentlemanly behaviour."

She frowned slightly, "Doesn't he know? Are you sure he doesn't? I mean, he was somewhat obvious in his...um...matchmaking by inviting me here."

He nodded, "Si, he was a little over eager but he has been trying to get me married for a long time and this was just another attempt at that," he replied, "Only Felipe knows the secret." he confirmed with regret in his voice. It was the one thing he detested about Zorro, that he couldn't tell his father the truth, "I didn't tell him for the same reason I didn't tell you. Your safety meant more than my own life. Then it almost became a trap for me, a trap I couldn't find a way out. I didn't know how to stop, either as Zorro and with you."

Victoria nodded thoughtfully, realising for the first time, how difficult it must have been for Diego, "So what happens now?" she asked quietly.

He took a step closer, "With your permission, I would like to court you openly and honestly," he replied as he reached out with his hand and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, "I love you, Victoria. I have for a long time."

She melted into his caress, "I love you too, Diego," she replied, her eyes bright with love, "And yes, you may court me."

He leant forward, "It will be the finest courtship the pueblo has ever seen." he whispered before he claimed her lips in a tender, sweet kiss; their first without the mask.

"Ahem." Don Alejandro's voice floated over them, causing them to jump guiltily apart, "What is going on here?" He tried to sound stern but the gleam in his eyes betrayed him.

Victoria stifled a giggle as she exchanged a knowing glance with Diego.

"Father, I'm sure you're aware of what occurred, considering the rather contrived method you used to bring Victoria here." Diego replied wryly.

Don Alejandro tried to suppress a smile but didn't couldn't stop his lips from curling up, "Now would I do that?"

"Yes." Diego and Victoria replied in unison as they crossed over to older man.

Don Alejandro grinned, "I must be getting to predictable in my old age," he replied, "So when can I arrange the wedding?"

Victoria felt her cheeks burn, while Diego sighed and shook his head, "Not for awhile, father," he replied, "I intend to court Victoria in the way I should."

Don Alejandro gazed intently at his son, "Si, the proper way and not hiding behind a mask anymore."

Diego stared at his father and in that moment he knew, he just knew that his father was aware of the secret. The secret he had been protecting both his father and Victoria from discovering, "You know."

The older man placed his hand on son's shoulder, "I've known ever since that first time, when you freed Victoria and myself from the cells."

Diego was dumbfounded, "But...but...how...?"

Don Alejandro chuckled, "Really, Diego, did you think that a father wouldn't recognise his own son, his own flesh and blood, even dressed as you were."

"I...I guess not. But you never said anything." Diego accused him.

Don Alejandro snorted, "Neither did you." He retorted.

Victoria stepped between them to try and calm the men down. The de la Vega temper was just as famous as the Escalante one, "Does it really matter how we found out," she said, "All that matters is that we are family, who love and support each other."

Don Alejandro took a moment to settle his temper, "Victoria's right, Diego, it doesn't matter. What matters now is the future," he replied, "But you do have a lot of explaining to do, son."

Diego nodded as he gazed at the woman he loved, "I know I do and it will take some time to tell."

"Well, you'll have all the time in the world to explain, Diego," Victoria said as she walked over to the doorway, "And explain it, you will." she added with a gleam in her eyes before she entered the hacienda.

Don Alejandro chuckled and shook his head, "Your married life isn't going to be boring, son, not with her spirit." he stated as he slapped his son on the back.

Diego grinned, "I'm just beginning to see that." he replied as they walked towards to door, "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

The End

I hope you enjoyed this light and fluffy story :) I seemed to be in the mood for fluffy stories lately.


End file.
